Olivia Petrillo/Tropes
A-G '''Ax Crazy''': In battle, Olivia ''definitely'' has her moments (basically whenever she fights). '''Battle Couple''': While this applies to Jason's harem at large, Olivia is the one Jason trusts to watch his back in a battle. '''Blood Knight''': Post-timeskip,and, ten years into the future, Olivia is very much this, enjoying fighting to a degree that even ''Jason'' (admittedly, he's mellowed) is shocked by it. '''Cute and Psycho:''' ''Oh yes.'' '''Curb-Stomp Battle: '''In an '''Establishing Character Moment''' post-timeskip, Olivia utterly slaughters a group of Rune Knights. ''She just gets more awesome from there''. '''Dance Battler''': Her movements are described as such. '''Defeat Equals Friendship''': How Jason and Olivia met in the first place; she actually ''defeated'' him in battle, and this defeat appears to be the basis for their friendship, mutual respect, and attraction. By this point, Olivia is the first person Jason would trust to watch his back in a fight. '''Dissonant Serenity''': Unlike many Blood Knights, Olivia does not sport a Slasher Smile when slaughtering, no, instead, she wears a gentle smile more befitting of an Ojou welcoming you into her home — all the while filling your body with hundreds of spears, standing in the red rain that is your blood. '''Friend To All Living Things: '''Just not to humans, but the one thing Olivia will not kill is animals, especially small animals. Use one as a shield, she effectively will stop her attack. Of course, you better hope you have an ally to take her down, because the moment she gets an opening on you.... H-P '''I'm Taking Her Home With Me!:''' Olivia's general reaction to Mina, to the point that, during Jason and Giselle's three month absence, she started referring to the girl as "my child". This is from the pcychopath who happily murdered a shitton of Rune Knights. '''Kicking Ass In All Her Finery: '''Pre-timeskip or post-timeskip, Olivia is the most well dressed out of any of the Guild; her attire resembles that of a princess more than a common woman. And she has absolutely no hesitation in spilling your blood on her clothing. '''Nominal Hero:''' Post-timeskip, Olivia gets a little too much enjoyment out of fighting, treating her opponents much like Madara Uchiha from ''Naruto'' would, and seems to prefer ending them in as bloody a method as possible. She even seems to acknowledge her status as this, assuring Jason that, despite the brutal mass-killing she had just performed, she is still on his side. '''Number Two''': Olivia is Jason's Number Two; she's the one he leaves in charge of the Guild, even prior to the time skip when she was revealed to be a ''highly competent psychotic fighter'', contacts her for information needed, and has her pass along messages to the guild. She is officially the second Guild Master after the dandelion himself. '''Out-of-Focus''': Olivia lampshades her status as this, telling Iris to let her fight the group of Rune Knights because she rarely got to do anything seven years prior. ''By the end of it, the Rune Knights were probably wishing it was Iris they fought.'' '''Psycho for Hire:''' If one is to judge her combat....habits by, Olivia is now Akatsuki's resident psycho. Q-V '''Undying Loyalty''': To Jason. In fact, while it's not often seen, her loyalty to him is probably the strongest, rivalling Wendy's own. Olivia is even pretty much Jason's second-in-command; the one he always leaves as the Guild Master in his absence, showing he places absolute trust in her to handle the Guild. '''Violently Protective Girlfriend:''' Even though she seems very aloof, Olivia does love Jason, and threatening him is the easiest way to send her full-psycho. W-Z